


Friendly Encounters

by ManaWyrm



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 5 + 1, 5 Times, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Plotless Fluff, multi ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24706717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManaWyrm/pseuds/ManaWyrm
Summary: 5 times Tony Stark kissed one of his friends + the 1 time a friend kissed Tony Stark.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Tony Stark, James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Quill/Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, Tony Stark/Thor
Comments: 14
Kudos: 216





	Friendly Encounters

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I was gone for so long. I'm not dead - I'm just severely depressed. I'm still working on my other stories.

“Honeybear, can you believe it? We’re graduating. Graduating!” Tony pronounced each syllable in the last word like he was savoring it while he paced in the room. 

Rhodey snorted from his spot on his best friend’s bed. 

“Yeah, Tones. It’s almost like we studied our asses off and pulled a lifetime of all nighters in two years.”

Tony turned to grin at the other man before belly flopping onto the bed causing Rhodey to curse as his pen left a thick black line in the notebook he  _ was  _ writing in. The younger man’s grin widened when his friend glowered at him, but was slowly replaced by the furrowing of his eyebrows and a small scowl. 

“I still can’t believe you’re going off to join the military after this,” Tony muttered.

Rhodey’s features softened as he ruffled Tony’s hair affectionately. 

“I know, but it’ll be okay. I’ll write to you, and we’ll still meet up once I’m done with training.”

“Promise you won’t forget about me?,” Tony queried as he sat up, eyes refusing to meet his friend’s. 

Rhodey reached out to punch Tony in the shoulder, “How could I ever forget about the guy who barfed on me during spring break while we were on his yacht?”

Tony’s eyes lit up as he smirked. “To be fair, I had motion sickness before I started drinking.”

“Which brings me back to my question every time: why did you start drinking in the first place?” Rhodey groaned, rolling his eyes. 

“Alcohol is a social lubricant and it’s very difficult for me to make friends when I’m not drinking, cupcake.”

“Do not call me cupcake,” the older man chuckled. “And don’t call it social lubricant.”

They both laughed for a few moments before it became quiet in the room, the two men smiling at each other and both understanding that this would be one of the last nights they would get to do this for a while. Suddenly Tony leaned over and placed a quick kiss on Rhodey’s lips. 

“Now you definitely can’t forget about your first kiss,” Tony boasted, puffing out his chest and grinning. 

Rhodey felt his face warm. “You are not my first kiss! I’m 19!”

Tony let out a loud laugh, falling back into a lying position as Rhodey kicked his thigh. 

“I already told you, I’m not going to forget about you, Tones. Kiss or no kiss. You’re my best friend, okay?”

Tony looked back up at his older friend. “Yeah, okay. I’ll miss you, honeybear.”

“I’ll miss you too.”

*

Pepper had almost died, and now she was trying to resign. Tony couldn’t help but rib her a little, and thankfully it lightened her mood a bit. And then he was kissing her, and she, much to Tony’s surprise, kissed him back. When they pulled apart they smiled at each other, her eyes searching his face.

“Weird?”

“No, it’s not weird,” Pepper replied breathlessly. 

“It’s okay, right? Yeah.”

Then they were pulling each other back in when Rhodey interrupted because  _ of course  _ Rhodey was there. 

“I think it’s weird. You guys look like two seals fighting over a grape,” the other man stated. 

Pepper looked a little affronted but Tony couldn’t help laughing. He lifted his arm and motioned for Rhodey to come join them. 

“It’s group hug time.”

“Now you’re making it really weird,” Rhodey grumbled but he got up anyway to hug his two friends. 

Tony held both of his friends close to him, grinning like an idiot. 

“Y’know, Pep, I think I need to make you a suit,” Tony began rambling. “Then we can be the Iron trio, or Iron threesome.”

Rhodey and Pepper groaned in unison, “No!”

*

Bruce was still a mystery to Tony. Even while they were dressed in lab coats (well, Bruce was in a lab coat anyway) and messing around in a Stark Industries laboratory. 

“So the ‘Other Guy’,” Tony said as he looked over the blueprints for their experiment again. “Comes out whenever you’re angry, right?”

“I don’t have to be just angry,” Bruce clarified. “It can be because of emotional stress or if I’m surprised. Anything really that gets the blood pumping or if I feel like I’m not in control.”

Tony was uncharacteristically quiet before Bruce was being whirled around by said man and being dragged by the front of his coat into a bruising kiss. The older scientist stumbled backwards a step when his colleague let go, his face a delicate shade of red. 

“Do you feel like hulking out?,” Tony questioned, his eyebrows lifted and a small smirk on his face. 

Bruce sputtered. “Tony! That was dangerous!”

“So you do feel like hulking out?”

“No!”

Tony frowned and turned around. “Alright, alright. JARVIS, please record that Test 15 for The Brucie Project failed.”

Bruce fought the urge to smack his head against the laboratory wall. 

*

Thor always gave the most bone-crushing, bruise-inducing, air-restricting hugs that Tony had ever received. And here he was, back in Thor’s arms after the Asgardian God returned from his trip to his homeworld. 

“Point Break! It’s good to see you too.”

Tony turned his head to give his fellow Avenger a kiss on the cheek. Unfortunately Thor also turned his head at the same time. They blinked at each other in surprise when their lips met before breaking out into laughter. The Asgardian released Tony and patted his shoulder roughly. 

“If this is the welcome I receive every time I return, perhaps I should leave more often,” the blonde joked. 

“Only in your dreams, big guy,” Tony snarked. 

*

Quill was pacing, grumbling and cursing, his shoulders taut. He hadn’t stopped pacing since they had come up with the plan to bring Thanos down and wrangle the gauntlet away from him. Tony could feel his own anxiety going up with every step the space thief took. Tony stepped in the other man’s path, both armored hands coming to rest on Peter’s shoulder. 

“I know you’re upset and-,” Tony started.

“Upset? Upset isn’t accurate,” Peter interrupted, his face twisted. “Thanos-”

Tony felt his patience slip away as he brought Peter’s face to his roughly and kissed him. When he pulled away Peter’s face was slack with shock.

“Are you really trying to get fresh with me before we face down the mad titan?”

“No,” Tony sighed. “I just needed you to stop talking for a moment, okay?’

Peter was quiet, green eyes meeting brown ones. 

“If we stick to the plan, we can do this. We’ll save the galaxy. But we need to stay calm and we need to follow the plan. No getting sidetracked. Can you do that?”

Peter closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against Tony’s. His face twisted again with grief and rage before he muttered, “Yeah, man. I can do that.”

*

It had worked and his team was back. His eyes filled with unshed tears as he spotted so many teammates, friends, and allies walk through those portals. They were really, truly back.

Tony whipped around when he felt something swish behind him, and he came face to face with one recently revived arrogant sorcerer. 

“Stark,” Stephen greeted.

“Wizard,” Tony replied, a smile forming on his face when Stephen scoffed. 

Stephen shook his head, fighting the urge to smile back, before his face grew solemn again. The taller man placed his hand against Tony’s cheek, warm and gentle, and leaned down to kiss him softly. 

“Thank you,” Stephen whispered against his lips. Then he was maneuvering back into the fray to help with the fighting. 

Tony wasn’t exactly sure what he was being thanked for. Bruce was the one who had brought everyone back; he had just helped with the time travelling portion of it. He’d think about it later, though. Right now he needed to focus Thanos and the battle.

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on tumblr at [gayoccultism](https://gayoccultism.tumblr.com).


End file.
